worldofblantonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ambrose Spellman
Ambrose Spellman is a warlock, and the main protagonist of , and is a member of The Church of Night. He is the child of warlock and former high priest Jax Spellman, the adopted father of Winter Spellman, a child he found on the steps of Spellman Mortuary, and the husband of Luke Chalfant a warlock and close ally of High priest Faustus Blackwood. Ambrose has been on house arrest for 75 years for attempting to blow up the Vatican. Unfortunately, He is offered his freedom by Blackwood, if he gives the names of his co-conspirators. Sadly, he says he cannot, but is granted a place on The Church of Night. Ambrose is a member of the Spellman Family. Early History Ambrose Spellman was born to Jax Spellman, a warlock.. At some point, When Ambrose was a child, Jax was killed by Witch Hunters. Ever since, Ambrose had been looking for a someone to look up to, a father figure, and that is how he became apart of a plot to blow up the Vatican. Throughout Adventures of Esther In Chapter 1: Adventures of Esther, In Chapter 2: The World on Fire, In Chapter 3: Salt in The Wound, In Chapter 4: Taming the Gods, Ambrose performs a bedroom protection spell on his room in order to protect his daughter from Batibat, a sleep demon. He's seen trying to trap the demon, and when Father Blackwood uses Winter as bait, Ambrose's paternal instincts kick in. In Chapter 5: Healer of Doors, In Chapter 6: The Sorcerer of the Sky, Personality Ambrose is a necromancer who understands the needs of his daughter. He's always there to comfort her in her teenage dramas. He loves her, and ever since her arrival, his personality has changed tremendously as he wants the best for her. He also wishes not to expose her too much. As such he a great paternal instincts. However, he has a strong dislike for witch hunters as they were the reason for the death of his father. He is cordial amongst mortals, but as he mentioned to Winter, he does not have meaningful connections with them as it's forbidden. Powers and Abilities Ambrose possess the standard powers and abilities of a warlock. Since Ambrose has lived for years, he has studied witchcraft for the longest. * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. * Telekinesis: The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * Divination: The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. * Necromancy: The power to control, manipulate, and resurrect the dead. * Illusions: The power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. * Warding: The power to place protection spells and wards on places and people, shielding them from harm. Weaknesses Ambrose possess the typical weaknesses of a warlock. Relationships Winter Spellman Winter is Ambrose's adopted daughter. He adopted her when she was just a baby. He loves her and would destroy those who would harm her. Ambrose loves his daughter dearly. He has strong paternal instincts towards her, and will do anything to ensure her safety. For an example in the book, he shields her from the demon "Batibat", and then comforts her. He also likes to make trouble with her as well. Esther Blackwood Esther is Ambrose's protégé. However, Ambrose is unaware of Esther and Winter's somewhat relationship, and Winter is unaware of Ambrose's relationship with Esther. Jax Spellman Jax was Ambrose's father. Jax loved his son dearly and his death clearly left a mark on Ambrose as he went from university to university trying to seek a father-like figure. However, Ambrose dislikes the fact that his father never told him about his half-brother. Arthur Spellman Arthur is Ambrose's paternal older half-brother. Before their father died, Arthur made a promise to always look at for Ambrose's well-being. Ambrose does not accept the fact the Arthur is his brother. Arthur tries to be the father-figure in Ambrose's life. Tropes * Bi the Way: Is pansexual, and has been seen having encounters with both men and women. * What the Hell, Hero?: Calls Winter out big time for trying to cheat the laws of life and death. All he can really say is I Warned You when she doesn't listen. * Autocannibalism: Dissects himself and eats his own heart in Batibat's nightmare then complains that it tastes bitter. * Papa Wolf: Ambrose will fight tooth and nail to protect his baby. * Like a Daughter to Me: Winter is for all intents and purposes Ambrose's daughter. He raised her as his own and has been known to go to insane lengths to keep Winter safe, even if it means expressly going against Winter's wishes. * When He Smiles: He does grin and smirk sardonically, mischievously or psychotically quite a lot, but his genuine smiles are quite the sight. So far in this series the only time he's smiled like this is when Winter tells him that if she had power, she would set Ambrose free from house arrest. Appearances Season One * Chapter 1: Adventures of Esther * Chapter 2: The World on Fire * Chapter 3: Salt in The Wound * Chapter 4: Taming the Gods * Chapter 5: Healer of Doors * Chapter 6: The Sorcerer of the Sky * Chapter 7: The Darkest Light * Chapter 8: The Memory of the Snake * Chapter 9: The Window of the Truth * Chapter 10: Bride of Flames Season Two * Chapter 11: The Return of the Lights * Chapter 12: The Cracked Witch * Chapter 13: Daddy Dearest * Chapter 14: The Bound Prince * Chapter 15: Splintered Prophecy * Chapter 16: The Forgotten Slave Holiday Specials * If Silver Bells Would Glow Name * The name Ambrose is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Ambrose is Immortal.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/ambrose/ * The surname Spellman is common among English, German and Irish people. The Irish version of the name is derived from Ó Spealáin and is more commonly anglicised as Spillane.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spellman Gallery AOE-S1-Ambrose-Promotional.jpg References See also Category:Adventures of Esther Category:Adventures of Esther Characters Category:Male Characters